create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/Greenwood University (fanfic)
Order it's going to go: StormieCreater K9luvthatleo Punkredisback6 Missette128 Have fun! Chapter 1 The story begins somewhere over the suburbs. A young girl named Summer was standing outside, car packed with suitcases. Her family was wishing her the best of luck as she was taking the next step in her life. Her mother was hugging her and crying. "I'm going to miss you, my sweet baby!" Her mother cried "You're gonna be so far away!" "Mom" Summer tried to tell her "I'm just going to be three blocks down. We live near the college, remember?" "I sure do!" Her dad chimed in. "I hope you don't miss me too much sis" Her sister, Stella, added "I'm going to have the whole room to myself!" Summer rubbed her sister's head "I'm going to miss you the most" "Make sure to Skype your sister everyday!" Her mom added. "I will" Summer said as she slipped into the car seat "I love you guys!" "We love you, too sweetie" Her dad replied. As Summer turned her car keys, she waved to her family and started the trip there, which wasn't really a long trip. When she got to the college, she gasped. It was the most beautiful college she'd ever seen! There were many cars packed there too, with freshman her age. An attendant helped her with her stuff, while she carried a suitcase of her own. "Opportunity" She said with confidence "Here I come!" And, with head held high, she marched into the guest station. Meanwhile, a girl with head down carried her stuff to her dorm room. She got a glimpse of her high school crush in view. Owen. She blushed but stopped to see a girl with a black curly bob cut come over to kiss him. His girlfriend, Lisa. Violet tried not to shed a tear when she saw them. Her heart was broken in high school and that was the last straw since her first struggle. She finally made it to her doe room and set her stuff next to the bed she was sleeping in. She pulled out a tablet and sat stomach first on her bed. She skyped her mother. "Hey, Violet" Her mother called "Hey, Mom" Violet replied. "How are you doing? How's Rose?" "Rose is great. She is as healthy as ever. And I'm doing fine" "You sure you can get around the house yourself without Dad?" "Dad's in a better place now" "But I miss him. And I miss you" "Honey, you chose to go on this adventure. Live it. Don't worry about us. We will talk to you everyday" "I hope. See you later" Then she hung up, while realizing she forgot to say that she loved her mom. She laid her head down and softly weeped until she could no longer shed tears. "Family's gone. Emily's gone. Even my crush is gone. Who will I look to when I need a shoulder to lean on?" TBC Chapter 2 Cheyenne was packing up her last few things when the doorbell rang, than she heard a deep voice, it was another boy here to say goodbye, Cheyenne knew it was like the 100th boy to say bye, they thought she was the most beautiful girl in high school. But Cheyenne thought it was her best friend, Misty who should've been getting all the hugs and goodbyes. "Hey, Cheyenne," the boy said. Without turning around she waved. "Well, see you in a few months I guess...." "Yeah, sure," she said sarcastically. She got annoyed with all the attention. Finally, he left. At the airport, her mom and dad were saying goodbye to her. "Bye mum, bye dad," she hugged them, "Love you." "We love you too, sweetheart," they both said hugging her back. "Bye," she waved and headed towards the airplane. They waved back sort of crying. She got on and the plane took off. "Mom!!!!! Where is my makeup??!!" Celestia screamed, "I need it!! I won't get the boy of my dreams if I don't have it!!" "Who cares?" Finnick threw his backpack on his back, "it's only the first day back, you don't need it, it takes time for someone to actually like you," "Not for me! I need somebody to find my makeup!" She cried. "Here," her dad tossed it to her. "Good! My makeup!" She trotted off to her room. "Ugh," Finnick rolled his eyes. "Can I drive myself to the college?" "Sure," his mom tossed him the keys to the SUV. "I love you," "Love you too," Finnick hugged his mom and went outside where his dad was. "Bye dad," "Bye son, love you, see you tonight," "Kay, love you too." Finnick got in the car and drove off. Part 3 Andrew's POV: Finally, done packing! I thought as I pushed my suitcases from my room to the living room. My younger brother, Spencer, ran into my room to look for anything I'm leaving behind. "Hey, ya little snipe! Get your own stuff!" I yelled. "Shut up, Andrew!" He yelled. Our dad walked over. "Drew, Spence, can't you pretend you love each other?" He asked. "No." Spencer and I said in unison. "Hey dad, can I drive myself there? I'm 21 years old." I asked, my dad handed me the keys to his Honda Civic, I shrugged, put the keys in my pockets. "Oh, by the way, dad. Don't tell Spencer, but all the stuff I ain't bringing to college is either in the attic or garage." I whispered to my dad. I literally packed only 6 cases. "Skype us when you arrive to college, Drewbie." Dad said. I nodded, got the cases into the car, checked around. The college is 4 blocks down from my house, I drove to it, calmly. When I arrived, I stopped. A worker took most of my suitcases and i took the last one to the front desk. "Your roommate's name is Nigel Lowenthal." The lady told me, and handed me a number. "28a?" I said. I eventually found it, I knocked, and a boy with brown hair and a small beard pulled me in. "Hi! I'm Nigel!" He said. I waved to him. TBC Chapter 4 "Aunt Monica, I'm going to be fine, trust me." Riley said reassuringly. Her aunt still fiddled her fingers nervously. "Are you sure darling? It could be busy out there driving, your uncle and I could drive you to college." Riley's uncle walked outside and chuckled. He placed a shoulder on his wife. "Monica, Riley's responsible, she's able to drive on her own. She'll be perfectly fine." He said with a smile. Monica breathed in and sighed. "Oh, alright. Riley, we're going to miss you so much honey! Please be careful while driving." Her aunt said. Riley nodded her head. Her aunt came over and gave her a huge hug, almost crying. "Your parents would be proud of you." She whispered. Riley smiled, and her aunt let go of the hug. Her Uncle Josh ruffled her brown hair, which she then fixed. '"Good luck, kiddo, you'll do great." He said. Riley said her last goodbyes, and entered her car. "Remember to call us everyday, we love you!" Her aunt yelled. Riley smiled and waved goodbye, as she drove off to college, a place which would be full of fresh new faces, and some familiar faces as well. As she arrived to college, her chocolate brown eyes scanned the big sign in the front which read "Greenwood University". Many students were already piling in, and going to their dorms. Riley exited the car, and had one of the attendents help her with her suitcases, and she carried one of her bags. She was so amazed by the sight of so many students, and couldn't wait to see who her dorm roommate was. Another girl, named Lisa, was trying to find her boyfriend, Owen. She was over the moon that they were going to the same college, but there was something else bothering her. She blinked seeing what her problem was. A girl named Violet. Lisa, back in high school, knew everything about gossip, and had found out about Violet's crush on her boyfriend. She saw Violet look over, and blush at Owen. She huffed and walked over to him. "Hey, Owen!" She said cheerfully. Lisa placed a quick kiss on Owen's cheek, and she looked back to see Violet walk away sadly. "Hey." He said. Lisa saw the attendant struggling to carry the tons of bags and suitcases she had, so she sighed, and looked towards to Owen with a smile. "Owen, could you help me with my bags, please?" She asked sweetly. Owen, knowing he couldn't say no, nodded his head and sighed, walking over to help the attendant. "Thank you, sweetie!" Lisa yelled. She picked up some of her own bags, and started to walk to her dorm. One thing was still occupying her head though, she did not like Violet staring at Owen like that. Owen was her boyfriend, and she would have to have a little chat with Violet if she kept blushing at Owen like the way she did earlier. Part 5 "Doof Doof Doof Doof" Mateo kept hearing those words over and over. When he woke up, a girl with blood red hair and auburn eyes appeared over him, saying the name "Doof" over and over again. Sesily Evans. He pushed her face out of his view. "He responded!" She jokingly said. Mateo shoved her playfully and she sat in the grass next to him. "Shocker" he smirked. "Yea like you would know anything" Sesily smirked back. "Eight years with you and you still haven't learned to pun" "Man" Sesily rubbed the grass "the grass is really Dewey this morning" "It'll be dry in dew time" he cracked a pun and a wise-cracking smile. "I can't believe you'd dew that" She cracked back. By the time they had stopped cracking up, two sisters came out of the car with bags in both arms. "Oh look" Mateo pointed at them "Look who's here. It's Blondie and dirty Blondie" "Minerva and Megaera" Sesily unenthusiastically said. "I'm back, sis!" Minerva spread her arms out wide across the college. "Greenwood Academy! And you will be starting here too!" "Yea, sure, whatever" Megaera just said "Oh, look! There's Mateo and Sesily! Let's go say hi!" And so, the two sisters walked over to say hi. "Hi guys" Megaera shyly waved. "Hello" Mateo said "Hey, Minerva" "Hey, sugar bae!" Minerva flirtily said. "Hi, Minerva" Sesily said with no enthusiasm. "Hello, Man-lady" Minerva sternly said. "What?" "You heard me!" "Hi, Sesily!" Megaera nervously said. "Oh, hey Meg" Sesily replied. "C'mon sis!" Minerva grabbed Megaera's arm "Let's go find our dorm room" And with that, Minerva blew a kiss at Mateo and left. Megaera, on the other hand, just smiled at them and followed her older sister. "Thank goodness that's over" Sesily said, relieved. Heathera walked through the halls with her sketchbook in her hands. She saw someone familiar come through the crowds of students. "Summer!" She called "Summer! Over here!" "Hey, Heathera!" Summer hugged her. "What's up?! How've ya been? How's you-know-who?" "Seven years and counting" Heathera told her "Still do not know if he likes me or not. That British accent is just too...handsome" "Plus, I hear he's taking a photography major this year" "I'm doing art major" Summer sighed "An artist and a photographer. Hopelessly in love" "There he is!" Heathera pointed to him. She sighed at the gap in his teeth and the way he greets people with a smile. "My heart is fluttering so hard" "One problem" Summer pointed to a girl with a blonde bob cut who was coming towards Nigel with a hug. "No! Not Jadelynn! That scheming puppy is always after him! She is more popular even though I can draw really well! And, I, ugh!" Heathera picked up her bag "I gotta go. See ya Summer" Heathera waved to Summer then headed down the hall. She waved at a boy named Andrew and he slightly blushed. TBC Part 6 Anni hopped out of her car, with her backpack and suitcases. She walked inside and got her dorm keys. On her way, she bumped into Finnick. "Oh, hello Finnick!" she smiled and hugged him. "Hi Anne!" he smiled. He took some of her suitcases, "let me help you," he said. "Such a gentleman," she thought to herself. They finally reached her room and put her stuff by her bed. "Look's like I'm the only person staying in this room." Anni said. "You got the room all to yourself," he smiled. "Thanks for helping me bring in my stuff," "My pleasure, well, I have to go now, see you later." he kissed her forehead and walked off. Anni smiled. A girl was doing cartwheels on the football field, when a boy walked up. "Shaun!!" She stopped, ran up and hugged him. "Hey Alexus!" He hugged her back. "It's been so long since I've seen you!!" she kissed his cheek. "Nice cartwheels." "Thanks!!" she smiled bright and did a back flip for him. He smiled. "Well, I have to arrange stuff in my dorm." "Okay! See you at lunch!" she waved and started her cartwheels again. Part 7 Hope's POV: OMG! I, like, just saw the cutest boy ever! I never got his name, but he had a red and black hoodie on! I talked with my besties, Cassandra and Veronica. "He was, like, so cute! He had brown hair, red eyes..." I told them. "Oh, Andrew?" Veronica said, I shrugged. Jacob's POV: My twin brother, Justin, is attracting girls more than I am! It's so not fair! I saw he walked away and sighed, hoping fate would change. Justin's POV: I was the most perfect girl in the whole history of the universe! She had perfect blonde hair, perfect light blue eyes, perfect clothes and a perfect smile! She walked past me, I waved shyly. "Hello, uh..." She started. "Justin." I told her. "Yeah, well, what's with your look?" She asked. "Allergies." I lied. "Well, see ya later!" She said, and walked away. I felt my heart pound 5 times faster! I smiled and went to my room. I opened the door, shyly, and saw a boy with dark skin and black hair. "H-hello?" I stuttered, he looked at me. "Well? Don't let all the air out! Get in, close the door!" He said. I did so. "I'm Justin Walker... You are...?" I asked. "Parker Ross." He said. And pointed to a bed. "That one's yours." He said. "Thanks..." I said, he tolled his eyes, I set up my bed, his was messy. Part 8 Mimi blew her bubble gum, and walked up to the lady at the desk. "Your room is 15b." She said, as she gave Mimi a key. Mimi nodded her head in thanks, and rolled her suitcase down the hall. She had multiple thoughts about who her dorm mate could be like. Lost in her own world, she accidentally bumped into a girl with a short blonde bobcut with purple ends, and brown eyes. The girl dropped her bag on the ground. "Oh, I'm uh- so sorry, here do you need help?" Mimi stuttered, leaning down to pick up the bag. The girl rolled her eyes, and pushed Mimi's hand away from the bag. She picked it up and glared at Mimi. "No thanks, I don't need your ''disgusting hands on it. And watch where you're going." The girl said rudely, before strutting off. Mimi blinked and sighed. Of course, she had to bump into a mean girl. She walked down the rest of the hall, until her baby blue eyes spotted room 15b. As she opened the door, she found her dorm mate had blonde hair and bluish green eyes. Mimi awkwardly rolled her suitcase to her bed that she was sleeping in, and placed it on the bed. The other girl looked up from her phone, and Mimi gulped. "U-Um hi, I'm Mimi.." She said shyly. The girl only offered a slight smile. "My name is Maitlynn, but you can call me Maddy." She said. Mimi nodded her head. "Nice to meet you, Maddy.." She said. Maddy turned back to her phone, and Mimi was left to unpack the rest of her bags. Oh, how was she going to survive college this whole year? Meanwhile, the same girl Mimi had bumped into was angirly walking throught the halls. "Ugh, what an inconsiderate, clumsy person!" She kept saying to herself. This girl was Mandy, one of the most popular girls from high school. As she stormed by many people, Mandy found her BFF Auora, and walked to her. "Heya, girl!" Auora said, with her New Jersey accent. "Oh my gosh, A, some girl just bumped into me before, and knocked my bag down!" Mandy exclaimed. Auora gave a shocked experession. "Why, she must be so rude! You don't deserve that kind of treatment." Auora said. "I know." Mandy said. Riley was struggling with a heavy bag in the halls, and eventually dropped it, and tripped on the ground. She had many eyes turn to her, and her whole face turned red. She heard loud laughs, and saw two girls covering their mouths, Mandy and Auora. "Man, that short girl is pretty clumsy!" Auora laughed. "Seriously!" Mandy stated. Riley stood up slowly, and picked up the stuff that fell out of her bag. Surprisingly, she had two other girls come over to help her. "You okay?" A girl with green hair asked. "Yeah, you took a pretty big fall." The girl with blue hair said. "Yeah, I'm fine." Riley said. "Thanks so much, by the way my name's Riley." She said with a smile. "I'm Ivy, and this is Lucy." The green haired girl said, pointing to her friend. Lucy saw Riley's key, which read 21a. "Hey, you're room 21a?" She asked. "Yep, why?" Riley said. "That's my room too!" Lucy exclaimed. "Cool! Let's go to our dorm." Riley beamed with a smile. Part 9 Violet trudged down to the student's area to sit a while and compress with knitting, one of her favorite hobbies to do. She saw Owen over there alone. He turned around and she waved at him. He waved back with a friendly smile before going to see his friends. She went back to her knitting, just until someone came towards her. "You can't sit here" the voice said. Violet looked up to see a slightly plump, African American girl with vigor in her eyes. "I-I can't?" Violet asked nervously. "Not alone you can't" the girl answered. "Is this seat taken?" "Be my guest" Violet gestured to the seat next to her. The girl sat down next to her a stretched her arms wide before putting them behind her head. "You thought I wasn't going to let you sit here, were you?" The girl asked. "Uh, yes" Violet answered "yes I did" "Never worry, you can sit wherever you want" the girl said before taking a sip of her Pepsi can "I'm Elanor" "Violet" Violet introduced herself quietly. "Why are you so sad all the time?" Elanor asked. Violet took a deep breath and told her everything that has happened to her before she started college. While Elanor listened, she began to feel sorry for her new friend. She had it rough. "Wow" Elanor said after Violet was done talking "That is harsh" "Now, I have no friends, no dad, no one to look to and no-" "Hey, Violet" a voice said. It was Lisa. Violet began to feel nervous. She kept saying oh no over and over under her breath. Violet felt tears swell up in her throat. She was scared. Elanor tried to comfort her friend. "So" Lisa began to speak "Let's talk about Owen" "No" Violet immediately squeaked out. "Sorry, whoever you are" Elanor talked to her "she can't speak right now. C'mon Violet, let's go to our dorm. I have 11b" "So do I" Violet said, and she followed Elanor with her knitting stuff in her hands. Minerva and Megaera were checking out the food court ideas in the cafeteria of the college. "Ooh, Pizza Hut" Megaera said while checking out the pizza there. "Nah" Minerva refused "That's too messy" It wasn't long til Justin found his lost love he met a while ago and ran towards her. A couple of girls waved at him in a flirty manner. He ignored the waving and ran up to Minvera. "H-hey Minerva!" Justin waved. "Oh, it's you again" Minerva replied. "Hey" "You look nice today!" Justin complimented her. "I always do" Minerva replied, posing. Megaera rolled her eyes and slightly pushed her sister out of the way. "Sorry" Megaera said befor getting a good look at Justin "my sister can be a little nar-nai-nuh-duh-uuuuuhhhhhh" Meg blushed at the sight of what could be her future crush. "H-h-hello" "Uh, hey" Justin replied back "So, you're Minerva's sister?" Megaera slightly blushed before rubbing the back of her neck "Um, uh, yea, I-me-uh-I'm M-Megaera" Minerva made a 0 mouthed face at Megaera. "N-nice to meet you" Justin shyly said to her. He looked at the clock. "Uh, I gotta go. B-bye Minerva! Seen you, Megaera" then he dashed off. Megaera clutched her chest. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought the whole cafeteria would hear. Gabbie hid behind the wall of a college wall to see her crush. Donny Tromboli. She blushed at the thought of him. He may be geeky, but he was a catch. She quickly hid when she thought he was looking at her. ''Phew! He didn't see me! She thought. She continued on her way to her dorm room. 12a. She opened the door to see more girls like her. One with brown hair and eyes and freckles, another with dirty blonde hair and different colored eyes. "Uh, h-hello?" Gabbie quietly called out "Is this 12a?" "You're in the right place" the brown haired girl answered. "I'm Heathera, and that's Megaera." Megaera shyly waved. Gabbie waved back. "Who were you looking at?" Megaera asked. "This guy named Donny" Gabbie answered. "He's really cute. He has auburn hair and brown eyes. He's also very sweet" Gabbie felt herself blush. She became embarrassed. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about" Heathera assured her "I have a jr. High crush on this photographer named Nigel. But he might've moved on. I just saw a girl named Jadelynn hug him. But she smiled at me in the halls. Weird" "I like this boy" Megaera confessed "I met him at lunch. He's really cute. But it seems as though every girl likes him. Problem is, he likes my sister" "Well, looks like we all have crushes of our own to handle" Gabbie explained to them "but don't worry. We can handle it together" 10a. Summer headed towards her dorm room and nearly dodged a pillow coming for her head. Her two roommates were having a pillow fight in the dorm. Her bed was ready for her to decorate. But her focus was still on the two girls. She cleared her throat and the two girls stopped their pillow fight. "Oops! Sorry!" The blonde girl said. "Yea" the other girl replied "What she said" "You must be my roommates!" Summer introduced herself "I'm Summer. I'm a freshman" "So are we!" The blonde girl said to her "I'm Apple. This is Mavis" Mavis just signaled her hello. "So" Summer started to speak "Where did you guys go to high school?" "Aptos" Mavis said. "Me too" Apple added. "Oh, I went to Greenwood High" Summer replied "I heard Joey's band is playing!" Apple squeaked. "Joey?" Summer was confused. "He rocks" Mavis explained to her "You should hear his band. His band mates, Donny and Mateo, are also his roommates. They're playing tonight at dinner" "Cool!" Summmer complimented "I can't wait to see them!" TBC Part 10 "Goodness, what's that noise?" a girl said before opening her door to her dorm. There was a girl with an electric guitar playing her loudest. "What are you doing?" she yelled. "Oh hey," she screamed over the noise, "I'm Morgan!" "Hannah," she said, " Now would you turn the noise down?! Sooner or later, someone's gonna come knocking on the door and-" "Turn it down!!" a girl busted through the door. "Great, you just let Celestia come scream at us-" "Why are you fussing that I came? The great Celestia?" Celestia crossed her arms. "Now you started a fight with Celestia!" "Just turn it down!!!" Celestia screamed and stormed off. "Okay, okay.." Morgan unplugged her amplifier and stuffed her guitar in the closet. She plopped on her bed and turned on her phone. Part 11 Hallie's POV: Oh my goodness! I just saw the most perfect boy ever! His name is Justin. I got a little competition though. Ruby likes him, Megaera likes him and so does Clair! And Clair is one of the toughest girls at the school! BUT he has a crush on Megaera's sister, Minerva. Cameron's POV: A'ight. So I'm not one to make assumptions, but honestly, that one chick, Minerva, is really bugging me. She looks like just another plastic. If ya don't know what those are, they're those whiny, popular girls that either underdress or overdress and are so fake, potato chip parodies would be jealous! And they reek of perfume! I once had an allergic reaction to Veronica's perfume 'cause in it was REAL LAVENDER! I'm allergic to that! Anyways, a Cleveland gal like myself can survive! Check back later! Part 12 Emery clicked her tounge and boredly looked up at her dorm ceiling. She wasn't exactly too thrilled about her roomates. Emery, was the rebel type. She wasn't pink and girly, and didn't have a love for fashion or makeup. Well, her roomates were the exact opposite of her. "So, Addy, you seriously make D.I.YS? Isn't that like, really hard or something?" The girl named Savannah asked. Addy shook her head. "Nope, I can grab some random shirt, add glitter, and ribbons, and I can make it into a really cute shirt!" She said, trying not to brag. "That's so cool! You should totally make me a shirt some time." Savannah said. "Maybe." Addy said. Emery groaned and flicked her eyes towards them. "Not to be a bother, but can you guys maybe talk about, something not too girly? It's giving me a major headache." She said, motioning to her head. Addy gave a puzzled look. Surely, no one could get a headache from talking about girly things. "Are you sure you have a headache? I think it's just the fact, that you maybe aren't so into fashion and stuff. If you want us to not talk about it, just say it out loud." She said. Emery looked a bit embarassed, and stood up. "Nevermind, I feel better. I'm going to take a walk to the student's area." She said while walking away at a fast pace. A girl with dark skin, sapphire blue eyes, brown hair, and glasses was on her laptop in the student's area. This girl was Amber George, or Amy. She was busy working on a recent animation she just started. It was to be a short one, about a girl she made up named Kala trying to make her way to fame in the music industry. "Okay.. so if I make this scene about 2 seconds long.. that would add the time to be five minutes and four seconds.." She said, while drawing the first movement for the scene. Her older brother, Piper, was talking with his best friend Logan, who happened to be her secret crush. Piper spotted Amy, and walked over to her. He peered over her shoulder looking at what she had drawn. "Still working on that animation?" He asked, which caused her to jump. She nodded her head. "It's been two weeks, and I'm still down to only 2 minutes of this animation." Amy said, frowning. "You'll finish it eventually, why don't you take a break, maybe make some actual human contact for once." Piper said sarcastically. "Hardy, har har." She said, while closing her laptop and standing up. "Logan's sitting down somewhere, let's go talk to him." Piper said. Amy had a blush creep across her face at the mention of Logan. Oh, her big brother knew well that she had a crush on his friend. Logan was sitting talking to some girl with a black top bun, cyan eyes, sunglasses, a boa, and lots of makeup. Amy did not get good vibes from this girl. Logan spotted his friend, and waved him over. Amy staggered along behind her brother. Logan saw Amy behind him. "Hey Piper, Hey Amy." He said. The girl in the boa gave an almost disgusted look at Piper and Amy, but still had on a fake smile. "Hey dude, who's this?" Piper asked, motioning to the girl. "Oh, this is Veronica,I bumped into her in the hallways." He said. "Oh, well nice to meet you Veronica." Piper said. Veronica gave a fake smile. "Nice to make your.. acquaintance, I suppose." She said. Amy looked at Logan and gulped. "S-So um Logan, are you trying out for soccer?" She asked. Veronica made a face at Amy, and turned to Logan. Logan smiled. "Yeah, I got the permission slip today, actually." He said. Veronica made a shocked face. "My, you play soccer? That's amazing, I bet you're very good at it." She said, winking at him, and gave an evil smirk to Amy. "Eh, I guess I'm okay at it." He said. Veronica spotted two of her friends, and let out a fake sad sigh. "Well, I think it's time for me to go, maybe we'll chat another time!" She said, blowing a kiss and walking away, purposely bumping into Amy. "Whoops, sorry." She said. Amy fumed, but held down her anger as Veronica walked away. "Dude... it looks like she liked you." Piper said. Part 13 Summer, along with Apple and Mavis, made her way to the dining hall. Hundreds of tables were set side by side. Summer grabbed the first one by the door and gestured her friends to sit next to her. "Foods food time!" Apple chirped. Mavis rolled her eyes, but was excited to eat too. Another girl, blonde hair and dark teal eyes came over to them. "Hi, I'm Juliette" she said "Is anyone sitting here?" "Not at all" Summer told her "Come on up" "It is very great to be here" Juliette said "Makes way for great opportunity" "Me too!" Summer added "I'm hoping I can get into the music industry soon" "You play?" Mavis asked. "Guitar, actually" Summer answered. "Then you'd love to meet Joey!" Apple chirped again "he can play guitar too! Oh look! He's coming up now!" A boy with brown hair and bluebell eyes walked up on the stage, while the students nochelauntly ate their dinner. He wore a red and black flannel shirt, jeans, and blue sneakers. He also wore a black beanie on his head. "Hey, everyone" Joey said into the mic "Good evening. I will be playing for your dinnerly pleasure this evening" And with that, he strummed his guitar. The song, Summer knew well, was a rascal flatts song. Summer loved country music, and so she wondered if he knew her most desired dreams and passions. Some students sang along, including Summer. Joey noticed that Summer was sing the harmony. He winked at her and continued his song. Summer stopped and blushed. "He's awesome" Mavis complimented. "He rules!" Apple added. "He's gorgeous" Summer said under her breath. When Joey was done, the whole dining area clapped for him. Joey took a small bow and continued with his music. "Guys" Summer told her friends "I think this guy knows me" "How do you know?" Juliette asked. "He just sang a country song" Summer answered "I love country. Really." "Well" Mavis told her "Maybe after dinner, you can talk to him" "What?" Summer was confused "Uh, I, well, me, uh" "Go on!" Apple encouraged her "you can do it!" Summer took a deep sigh "Okay I'll do it" After dinner, the dining hall attendants started to clean up. Joey was packing up his guitar. Summer took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Uh, hi" Summer said to him. Joey jumped a little and turned around "Oh, hi! Didn't see you there!" "Yea, uh, didn't mean to be, um...scary" "No, no it's okay" "You were really good up there. Y'Know with your singing and all" "Oh?" "Yea" "Well, thank you, uh-" "Summer" Summer held out her hand "Summer Silverman" "Joey Delecore" Joey took her hand and shook it. "I guess I can also...play...too" "You play guitar?" "And sing" "Wow! Great! Maybe I can teach you" "Yea maybe" "I better go. We'll talk later okay?" Summer nodded. "See ya, Summer. It is very nice to meet you" And then he left. Summer blushed. She was about to head out the door until someone blocked her way. A girl with orange hair and ocean blue eyes were drilling into her soul. "Um, hi" Summer introduced herself "I'm Summer. You seem to be...blocking my way" "You were making a move on Joey, were you?" The girl told her. "Yes, well, no" Summer answered "I was just telling him he did a good job" "Well back off" the girl told her "Because he is my boyfriend" Summer felt like she was punched in the stomach. "But Cassandra" the girl with black hair in a bun said to her "I thought you two weren't-" But before she could finish her sentence, Cassandra shot and icy glare at the girl. "Uh, I mean, yes" the black haired girl said "he's her boyfriend" "That's right, Veronica" Cassandra told her, then back at Summer "So stay away from him. Understand?" Summer nodded and Cassandra moved out of the way. "This is college little girl. There are consequences." Then she whipped her big orange ponytail in Summer's face and walked off. Gabbie waited to see Donny after the show he did with Joey and Mateo. She pushed her way through the crowd of people. When the coast was clear, she ran up to him. "Hey, Donny!" She said, almost out of breath "Um, I, G-great gig tonight!" "Yea your singing is the best!" Gabbie didn't recognize the voice, until a girl with scarlet hair and yellow eyes appeared next to her. She was winking at Donny. "Um, thanks girls!" Donny said, smiling the gap toothed smile and rubbing the back of his neck. The scarlet girl looked over at Gabbie. Gabbie gulped. "Hey, I'm Alanalynn. I believe you were going somewhere" "Yea" Gabbie replied "Here. I was here first. I-I think you interrupted me" "You gotta problem with that?!" Alana almost roared at her. Gabbie shook her head no in fear. She was shaking really hard. Donny noticed her and grabbed her arms so she would stop shaking. Alana just rolled her eyes. "Well" she shrugged "Gotta go. Nice work, Donny" She winked again at him and left the building. Donny let go of Gabbie. "Are you okay, Gabbie?" Donny asked her. Gabbie felt her cheeks grow warm "Uh, yea, I am. Nice work, Donny. I guess I better go" Then she left. A goofy grin spread across her face. Mateo was packing up until someone jumped on his back. He looked across his shoulder to see his friend, Sesily Evans, on his back. "Nice work again, Mateo" Sesily teased. "Who knew you could sing" Mateo set Sesily down and jumped into her arms. Luckily, she was strong enough to carry him. "Since the day I met you, your fairness" He placed a big kiss on her cheek and jumped out of her arms, leaving Sesily in a dazed state. "Wha was dat?" She goofily asked "For supporting me all the way" Mateo smirked. Sesily shook her head and regained consciousness, while Minerva came over to Mateo and hugged him. "Great job Maeto!" Minerva cooed "I knew you could do it!" Megaera gave Mateo a thumbs up and looked around the dining hall. She stopped looking when she saw Justin across the dining hall. Megaera tried to signal her sister while she was talking to Mateo and Sesily. When he left the dining hall. She sulked. "Well, better get going" Minerva kissed Mateo and smirked at Sesily. Sesily stuck her tongue out at Minerva as she and Megaera were walking out of the dining hall. "C'mon, Tex" Mateo teased her "It's not that bad" "I guess" Sesily agreed and jumped back on Mateo's back "Now, about that piggy back ride" "Sure thing, your fairness" TBC Part 14 Celestia was blabbing about hair products and makeup to Finnick when they bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going! You almost ruined my hair!" Celestia yelled at the boy. Finnick rolled his eyes. "Sorry about her," Finnick apologized, "she's always like that." "What was that??!" Celestia tapped her foot. "I'm Finnick, and that's my sister Celestia." "I'm Otto," the boy blinked. "Oh my gosh!! His eyes changed colors! Ew ew ew!!" Celestia screamed sticking her tongue out. Otto blushed in embarrassment. "Celestia!" Finnick yelled at her frowning. "Fin, get away from that guy! He's not even human!" she ran off screaming. "I'm so sorry about her..." Otto didn't say anything. "Want to be friends?" Finnick asked. "Sure," he smiled a bit. The to boys walked off. In another dorm room, two girls were getting ready to go to sleep. "Goodnight," Aspen said, grabbing a pillow and a blanket. "Where you going?" Amanda asked, toothbrush in her mouth. "Outside." "But it's cold out there, when it's warm in here." "I've been sleeping outside since I was a young girl...." Aspen's voice trailed off. "What's the matt-" Aspen opened the door to the porch by their room and shut it. "Why'd you have to leave?" Aspen opened her locket with a picture inside. She cried. Part 15 Otto's POV: After I made two new friends, Celestia and Finnick, I got my room key, blinked and scared the Secretary. I read the key. "... 17b." I said, and looked around, I saw two girls, one overdressed and one underdressed. I blinked and they screamed. I shrugged and found my room. I knocked on the door, a boy with black hair opened it. "Hey." He said. "Hi! I'm Otto!" I said. "Mateo." He said, and pulled me in by my scarf. I was nervous. He pointed to a bed. "That one's yours." He said. "I was told my roommate is named 'Otto Leatherwood'. That's you?" He asked, I nodded. Alanalynn's POV: UGH! That Gabbie kid is pretty impolite! I guess she and I are rivals now! I got my room key, and opened the door to my room. My bestie, Cameron, was setting up her computer. "Cam?" I asked, she smiled. "Hey, punk!" She said, walked over and playfully punched my arm. I laughed. We went to our beds, she Skyped her mom. "Hey, mom! Ally's here!" She said. "That's great, Cami!" Her mom said to her. I fell asleep, dreaming of that hot guy I saw earlier. Part 16 Auora sat in her bed, typing away at her new blog. She had made a website called "Greenwood Gossip". And, you could bet, even in the first day of being here she had gotten a LOT of gossip. Despite being popular, Auora did have some brains. She basically knew about everyone, and everything, she always could prove a rumor could be true or false, and could find out the latest gossip in a second. She had many sources to rely on... "Hm.. let's see.. everyone already knows about Otto's weird eye color, how short that girl named Riley is, how clumsy that girl Mimi is, but what else was there?" She said. She suddenly remebered. "Of course, crushes. That girl Lisa was totes jealous of that other girl Violet making goo-goo eyes at Owen, she even made her cry while trying to talk to her, hah." Auora laughed to herself remebering the scene at the student's area, she had seen every bit of it. "Oh, not to mention how that girl Gabbie totally stalked her crush... really weird." She said to herself. She submitted her first blog post, titled "First Day Gossip". She shut her laptop down. "So, you got that blog of your's up?" Mandy said, coming out of the bathroom with a face mask on. "Yep, everyone's going to see it by tomorrow morning." Auora said with a smirk. "Cool." Mandy said, smirking devishilly. In another dorm, a girl named Becca was busy writing her schedule down. She sighed, looking at the time. She fixed her glasses, and yawned. Her silver eyes flicked to the notebook again. Her roomate, Elizabeth, was already passed out from a long day. Her glasses were crooked over her face, and her chesnut hair was a mess. Becca turned out her lamp, and looked at the celing. She frowned. "This place could use some light up stars.." She mumbled. She placed her glasses on the counter, and went to sleep, she knew tomorrow was going to be another long day. Riley was busy chatting with Lucy, and oddly, her younger sister named Lisa got put into the same room as them too. "I still can't believe I have to share a dorm, with you." Lucy said, pointing at Lisa. "Puh-lease, I'm not that bad. Besides, It'll be like sharing a room from home." Lisa said. "Great, lot's of loud music blasting, pink everywhere, and you talking non-stop, just what I want to deal with for a year." Lucy said sarcastically. Riley yawned, and rubbed her eyes. "I don't know bout you guys, but I'm thinking about sleep right now. Ready to call it a night?" She said to the two sisters. "Yeah, why not. I feel like I'm about to crash anyway." Lucy said, stretching her arms. "I need my beauty sleep!" Lisa said, while flicking her hair, causing Lucy to roll her eyes, and Riley to giggle. "Well, night guys." Riley said while turning off her lamp. "Night." The sisters responded. But tomorrow morning, they were going to be faced with gossip from a mystery blogger, and it wasn't the good kind. Part 17 The next day, Summer was sighing in a sadly manner. Apple and Mavis went to check on her to see if she is alright. "What's wrong, Summer?" Apple asked, then she singsonged "I think Joey likes you!" "No, Apple" Summer told her "He likes Cassandra. Cassandra said that that they were *gulp* an item" "No, they're not" Mavis assured her "Joey went to Aptos with me and Apple, and I have never seen him with Cassandra. Cassandra, however, tried to follow him wherever he went, to prove she was his girlfriend. But he doesn't reciprocate her feelings" "Really?" "Really" Just then, someone knocked on the door. Apple opened it, and saw a bouquet of flowers. She cooed and picked them up. "Someone sent a bouquet of flowers!" Apple checked the tag "and they are for me!" "You're kidding!" Summer exclaimed "you have a secret admirer, Apple!" "But" Apple wondered "who could it be?" "We'll never know unless we figure it out" Mavis said. "That mystery blogger is starting to get on my last nerve!" Elanor exclaimed. She and Violet were hanging out in their dorm, while checking the computer. "Why would she said that scene about me?!" Violet panicked. "Maybe she wants to be stupid" Elanor answered. Suddenly, the phone rang. Elanor picked out up. "Hello?" Elanor answered "it's for you, Violet" Violet took the phone "Hello?" "Hey, Vi" the voice picked up. "Rose! I can't believe it!" Violet was happy that she had picked up "What's up?" "Aw, nothing much" Rose said "I'm at the hospital right now" "Okay well that's-" Just then Violet interrupted herself. "Wait, what do you mean, you're at the hospital?!" "That's what I've been meaning to tell you" Rose explained. "Mom, well, she..." Violet heard a sniff "she had a fall" "A fall?!" "Down the stairs. Fell into a coma. I panicked and called 911." Violet started feeling tears swell up in her throat "No" "I'm sorry, Vi. I talk to you and see if there is any luck" Violet didn't speak. She hung up the phone. "Excuse me, Elanor!" Then she ran out the door. Violet clutched herself to a pole and cried. She already lost one parent, she wasn't going to lose another. Nearby, Owen was hanging out with his friends until he spotted Violet. "Hang on, guys" He told his friends and headed towards Violet. Violet turned her head around slightly to meet his gaze. "Violet?" Owen asked softly. Violet just threw her arms around Owen, hugging him while crying "Violet? What's-" Violet interrupted him "I don't care if anyone sees us. I need a friend" "What's the matter?" He asked her. "I-My mother had a fall today" she said through gasps. "And now it feels like I lost everything! My family, my old best friend, you. I feel like I don't have shoulder to cry on..." Owen hesitated but slowly wrapped his arm around Violet "Look, Violet, I may be with Lisa, but that doesn't mean I'm not your friend." He released her and put his hands on her shoulders while Violet sniffed "I am still your friend. And I am very sorry about your mom" Violet calmed down a little bit "I just feel so lost, so lonely...and so heartbroken" "Aww, Violet. I know you'll find love again soon. Trust me. I gotta go" He took her hand and put his other hand on top of her hand "I hope you feel better soon" Violet slightly smiled and just nodded. Owen smiled at her, let go of her hand, and went with his friends. Elanor caught up to her. "Are you okay?!" Elanor was worried. "I think I feel better than I have been in years" Violet said "I'm still Owen's friend" "That's good" Elanor said "It would be stupid if you weren't." What they didn't know was that Auora was spying on them and noticed the whole scene. She smirked deviously "Busted" The science professor taught the class while Donny took notes. Or so they all thought. He had a crush on a girl and sketched out her long locks. He blushed as he drew the dark eyes and the smile melted him. "Ahem" the professor said to him "Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr. Tromboli?" "No sir!" Donny answered. "Then please pay attention" Then the professor continued. During break time, he met up with his best friends, Joey and Mateo, in the student center. "Guys" Donny told them "I think I am starting to have a crush" "Who?" Joey asked. A blush creeped into Donny's cheeks "I'm not telling" "Suit yourself" Mateo teased "It's your loss. I've been trying to tell this girl I liked her for years now" "Then just tell her" Donny told him. "Speak for yourself" Mateo shot back. "Darn it" Donny defeated. "Well, you guys are on your own" Joey said to them "I'm teaching this girl guitar lessons this afternoon" "I guess we have to sort this out on our own" Donny decided. TBC Part 18 Aspen was walking to class when a girl pulled her. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Aspen.... Aspen Hardesty..." "Ah, Aspen. I'm Kirsten." "Okay." "Why do you sleep outside?" "Who do you know that?" "I saw you last night, coming into the building." "Oh..... well, I don't tell many people this but, one night, when I was 8, a fire happened. My family escaped... Except my mom, and my sister. My mom died, and I don't even know where my sister is, she might be dead..." Kirsten was taking notes. "And then 4 years later, my dad, my brother, and I were eating dinner when my brother mentioned my mom. I grew furious, so I picked up a chair.... And I threw it. Fortunately, my brother didn't get hurt. My dad was super mad, so he forced me to sleep outside. And I've been sleeping outside since." "I'm so sorry for you," Kirsten faked. Aspen had tears in her eyes and ran away. Kirsten caught a glimpse of her other eye covered by her hair. She saw redness, she wrote down 'she also has a red eye'. "I have some news for Auora.." she evily smirked and ran to find Auora. Part 19 Cameron's POV: I saw Kirsten and her notes and grabbed her arm. "Hey, pal. Whatcha doin' with them notes?" I asked, she shook her head. "You'll find out tomorrow." She said, I frowned. "No. Listen, you better tell me..." I began. "... Or I'll tell Alanalynn you made out with Donny. Capiche?" I said, she growled and ran, I followed. I knew she'd give them to Auora. Otto's POV: Everyone is giving me the cold shoulder! At least Mason and Mavis are still talking to me. I read Auora's blog and gasped. Not nice, lady! I thought. I rested my head on my hand and sighed. Osiria's POV: I can't believe mom and dad sent Alan and Nebula! They'll get in my way. A boy walked past me. "Hello, brat." He said. "Go jump off a cliff." I said back. I only came here to fulfill my dream: Playing professional sports. I'm most talented in archery and basketball. My parents want me to uphold the "Rose" name and its honor, but no, that ain't happening! Part 20 Auora was in the hall, typing some notes up. Donny had a crush on a certain someone, Summer had a secret admirer, and Violet was crying and hugging Owen because she had "lost everything", she was heartbroken, and felt friendless. Well, now Owen was her friend, even though Violet was way over depressed. "The gossip just keeps getting better and better.." Auora said, smiling at her work. "Auora!" She looked up hearing her name called. Kristen came running with some notes, panting with sweat. Auora raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Kris?" Auora asked puzzled. Kristen smirked. "I have totally hot gossip about a girl named Aspen Hardesty." She said. Auora smiled at the word gossip. Kristen handed her the notes, and Auora read them over. "This is totes perfect for the biggest story of the week, Aspen Hardesty, the girl who sleeps outside. All this information is perfect!" Auora said laughing. Cameron, was still walking after Kristen, and Kristen turned to see her. "Uh oh, nerd alert. I'd say better run now, so she doesn't find out what those notes are for." Kristen whispered. Auora nodded her head, closed her laptop, and ran/walked down the hall. Cameron finally made it to Kristen, and had a glare in her eye. "So, Kristen, what were them notes for?" Cameron asked. Kristen flipped her hair. "Like I said, you'll see tomorrow." She said, before skipping off. Riley sat in the student's area, with a glum look on her face. She, had unfortuanetly, read the blog post about her. It wasn't as bad as the others, but still, it hurt. She already knew she was below average sized height, she didn't need this blogger posting it all over their website. She sighed, shutting the laptop. Riley had to be positive, and not worry about this. A girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes walked in the student's area, holding a tennis racket. She awkwardly sat down from the opposite side of Riley, and pulled out her phone. She looked up this website everyone was talking about, and covered her mouth, seeing she was on there too. "Mimi is super clumsy. I mean, she tripped a girl , pratically fell off the stairs, and almost tripped over another student, hah!" Mimi shut off her phone, and felt her eyes tear up. She was super sensitive, and was bullied back in high school. She couldn't believe it was happening again. Riley looked over, and was confused on why the girl was so upset. Being the kind person she was, she walked over to her. "Uh, hi, you okay?" Riley asked. Mimi looked up, surprised to see someone was actually talking to her. She wiped her tears away, embarassed, and looked down. "I'm fine." She said. She looked up, honestly hoping Riley might leave. Riley tilted her head. "You don't look fine, look, I know I'm a stranger to you, but I don't like seeing people upset." She said, Mimi sighed. "I-It's about this new website called Greenwood Gossip.. I-I wanted to see what the hype was all about.. and I saw that my name was on there... whoever the blogger was, t-they called me extremely clumsy." She said, stuttering. Riley frowned. She knew this girl was Mimi, she had seen every single rude thing written on that website, and it wasn't good. "I'm guessing you're Mimi." Riley said. Mimi nodded her head. "Look, whoever this low-life blogger is, don't worry about it. I don't think your clumsy, and probably no one else does. Even if it makes you upset, don't let it get to you. If it makes you feel any better, I was on there too, my named Riley, aka the short girl. What I do is ignore it, and stick my head up high, not letting it get to me." Riley said. Mimi looked a bit surprised. This girl was written about on the blog too? "W-Wow, um.. thank you. But, it doesn't bother you that this blogger called you.. short?" She asked. Riley shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest, it does a bit, but I'll get over it, it's nothing really important." Riley said. Mimi smiled. "Thanks.. I guess I feel a bit better now." "No problem, hey, what class do you have next after this break?" Riley asked. "I have history." Mimi said. "Same! Wanna walk to class together?" Riley asked. For the first time in a while, Mimi beamed. "Sure!" She said. The two girls stood up, and started walking in the hall, laughing and talking. However, these girls were unaware of a person watching them. Auora came out from behind a wall, and smirked. "Short girl, and clumsy girl, becoming friends, and Mimi was even crying! They think they can be strong? Well, this will be a good post about them..." TBC Category:Blog posts